The Act of Trolling
by theholychesse
Summary: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are the boss at this, everyone is like a grub in comperasin. No one trolls better than Karkat Vantas, not even Karkat Vantas. '"Hey bipolar asshat, I've come to-" You stop. You can't say anymore.'


1.

You wander through the asteroid, aimlessly looking for that fuckass, Sollux. He won the bet! He almost never won any bets! Time to collect his prize.

You wander into the main room, most likely he's there. You open your big mouth and say,

"Hey bipolar asshat, I've come to-" You stop. You can't say anymore.

On the floor are your dead friends.

Doomed timeline #1

2

You have to stop _that _from happening, you need to save them, you can't leave them to a doomed timeline again.

You were reborn anew after your last life, everyone forgot, except you, blood never forgets.

There were a few changes from the old one, Sollux's glasses' colours were the wrong way around, Gamzee was more chill, and Vriska was even more of a bitch than she was.

But all in all it was pretty much the same.

It's time, the time, the time when the world ended last time. You go to the meeting room earlier. You take your sickles this time, extra sharp to save everyone.

You creep to the door and softly open it…

Dead.

Doomed timeline #2

4

You're a bit angrier now. More angry and spiteful, a proper douche, if he wasn't before.

Terezi doesn't like you now.

Gamzee is Equius' moirail, you don't have one since you're such an asshole.

You're kinda like the original Eriden, no one wants to be in your quadtrents.

You're probably lonelier then that fuckass now.

You go to the room where it might end and where it might not, you go there much earlier than before.

You literally camp out in the room, Dave passes by and laughs at you, you deserve it, he then brings the whole troop out, his matesprit John, his best bud Tavros, still alive and Jade, a bit more, scratch that, a lot more happy than before, like psychotically happy. And they laugh.

If only they knew why he was doing this.

Later, when he looked down at their freshly dead corpses in another room, he felt like copying that action.

8

He's quieter than the original Tavros this time. He thinks only Sollux knows his name, all the other's called him 'that kid'.

He thought maybe the reason why they kept dying is because he pissed off someone with his language and shouting.

No one likes you again, you feel like you're an egg.

He put cameras in all the rooms, wanting to find the damn room where it's going to happen. He ignores Equius' and Eriden's sloppy makeouts and focuses on the contents of the rooms.

Dave sleeping, Sollux playing his games, Jade getting off at some human movie, Gamzee, Terezi and Vriska in the main room, Tavros mooning everything, what the fuck was that.

You suddenly see static on the screen where you could swear you saw-it was a trick of the eye, nothing more. More cameras have static, fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He gets up and runs to the nearest room with static and-

Now he was killed.

Doomed timeline 8.

20

As the others lie dead around your feet you sip the last gulp of AJ before slitting your throat.

50

Why save them when they are going to die anyhow?

100

Uhg, here we go again.

500

What was that metaphor you used a while ago? An egg, yeah.

HIS MOTHERFUCKING EGG WAS FUCKING SHATTERED, SPILLING IT'S FUCKING TOXIC JUICES ALL AROUND THE GOG DAMN UNIVERSE THAT ENDLESSLY WANTS TO FUCK WITH HIM WITH A FUCKING CULLING FORK. THAT FUCKING EGG WAS MOTHERFUCKING STUCK AND BEING ALL KINDS OF FUCKING USELESS.

You decide an interesting death this time, you only had impaling 9 times.

What ever timeline that you don't give a single fuck about

You're mad, you finally can say it to everyone confidently, although he was mad from the very beginning.

He's got three constant friends all these sweeps.

Pain.

Death.

Madness.

He affectionately called them Pemd.

?

You feel lost. Like this, look.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++()+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He's the parenthesis.

…

Why save them when he can doom them?

Why is he saving them? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY.

He's smart, smarter than everyone in the universes times by infinite. A time machine is real easy.

1

You're back at the beginning.

As you look at the innocent faces of the originals you begin the biggest acts of trolling ever.

You love Past Karkat's look of horror, it's the best fucking thing you've ever seen.

(**Thanks for reading! Hope you review/comment. For those who read my fics that I have not updated for a while, I'm really sorry, I WILL update this week. I promise by the River Styx. Hope you like this, farewell!)**


End file.
